Gros Délire Entre Amis
by Samyye33
Summary: Séries d'OS aussi…spéciaux les uns que les autres. Le jeu est pourtant simple : Piger un nom, un objet et un lieu/Thème et le tour est joué! N.B : Malgré les apparences, aucune substance illicite n'a été prise durant l'écriture de ces OS. Bonne Lecture!


1- Peur étrange

Personnages : Severus Rogue

Thème/Lieux : St-Valentin

Objet : Chocogrenouille

Scénario Imaginé Par Megan (Amie de mon frère) & Moi

* * *

C'était un jour de Saint-Valentin comme tous les autres. Un autre jour qu'il allait passer seul. Mais il était habitué. Depuis longtemps, il avait arrêté d'espérer de la compagnie en cette journée officielle de l'Amour. Severus soupira. De toute façon, personne ne l'aimait et il se portait très bien ainsi.

D'un geste monotone, il ajouta une queue de rat à l'étrange mixture qui bouillonnait dans le chaudron en face de lui. La potion vira soudainement à une couleur qui lui rappelait les flammes. Cette couleur le troubla un instant. Une vive image lui vint en mémoire ; celle d'une jeune fille rousse, les cheveux dans le vent et un sourire aux lèvres. Il chassa d'un coup de tête le souvenir de celle dont il était amoureux jadis. Son air sérieux revint rapidement sur son visage comme si les derniers instants n'avaient pas existé.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil sur sa mixture étrange. Plus que quarante-cinq secondes et il devrait ajouter les cuisses de grenouilles et quinze yeux d'araignées noires du Tibet. Avec un air sadique pas du tout rassurant, il se pencha sur le corps des grenouilles qui étaient mortes depuis peu et qui prenait place sur son comptoir à côté de son chaudron et entreprit de leur couper les cuisses une par une. Depuis le plus loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler, le professeur avait toujours eut une peur bleue de ces petites bestioles bruyantes et grouillantes de vie et le simple fait de pouvoir ainsi les avoir à sa guide, à la portée de sa baguette fit relever ses lèvres en un sourire froid et cruel qui aurait fait froid dans le dos à n'importe qui. D'un sort de découpage bien formulé, les cuisses des quatre grenouilles se séparèrent et Severus s'empressa de les ajouter à sa préparation qui se mit aussitôt à bouillonner.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. Quelqu'un venait tout juste de cogner à la porte de son bureau. En maugréant et en jetant rapidement un sort de Pause sur sa potion, Severus se leva et alla ouvrir la porte à cette personne qui l'avait dérangé dans la préparation de l'une de ses précieuses potions. Étrangement, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le couloir était vide. Son regard erra un instant à gauche, puis à droite avant de baisser les yeux. Sur le sol, devant sa porte, y était posée une boîte de chocogrenouille. Un sourire perfide apparut sur ses lèvres. L'idée de manger une grenouille en chocolat lui avait toujours plu car c'était là, pour lui, une autre façon d'exprimer sa haine envers ces petits amphibiens gluants et bruyants. Il se pencha pour ramasser la boîte et, avide de vengeance contre ces maudites grenouilles, il ouvrit la boîte, s'attendant à ce que le chocolat tente de fuir. Mais son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la grenouille lui avait sauté sur l'épaule. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ça qu'il l'avait effrayé. Ce qui lui avait surtout fait peur était le fait que ladite grenouille était une vraie grenouille croassante et dégoûtante. En lâchant un cri digne d'une fillette, il se mit à se secouer et à gesticuler pour tenter de se libérer du monstre qui l'attaquait. Oh Merlin! Il était sûr que ses jours étaient terminés. Oh Merlin! C'était donc ainsi qu'il allait mourir : achevé par une grenouille qui croassait affreusement faux dans ses oreilles. Pour seule réponses à ses gesticulations qui donnait un air complètement stupide à Severus, la grenouille sauta parterre et s'enfui dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Fier d'avoir terrassé avec dignité son ennemi, Rogue remit sa cape bien en place et secoua sa tête, faisant ainsi retombé ses cheveux parfaitement sur ses épaules. Puis, alors qu'il allait retourner à ses potions qu'il chérissait tant, Severus perçut des éclats de rire moqueurs sur sa gauche. Il se retourna brusquement et pourtant, il n'y avait personne.

**-50 points en moins pour Griffondor Potter et une semaine de retenue! Ça compte aussi pour vous, Weasley! Rugit-il pendant que les deux adolescents toujours hilares sous leur cape d'invisibilité s'empressèrent de s'en aller, sans prendre gare au mécontentement de leur professeur de Potion à leurs égards.**

Avec toute la dignité qu'on pouvait faire preuve dans une telle situation, Severus Rogue se retourna et claqua la porte de son bureau du plus fort qu'il le pu avant de retourner à sa potion en maugréant et en maudissant les adolescents et leurs stupides plaisanteries qui ne le faisait pas du tout rire.


End file.
